Thin
by Rainbow Dash 123 123
Summary: Guinevere has been severely bullied since she was 10 because of her weight, and her name. As a result, she develops a eating disorder, and begins to harm herself. After a failed attempt a suicide her worried parents transfer her to Forks, hoping that things would be better. Will things get better? Or will she attempt to end her life again? J/oc/A
1. Chapter 1

**Thin**

**Chapter 1: Leaving Home**

"Guinevere, are you ready?" Her mother, Brenda, whispered. The chubby teen girl stood, adjusting her baggy hoodie so that it covered the ugly scars on her wrists. She simply nodded in responds, gathering up her suitcases.

Brenda stared at her only daughters round face with a heavy sigh, she leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Baby...we don't want to send you away, but...we just don't know what else to do. You're dad and I love you too much to lose you like that..."

Guinevere just closed her eyes, forcing a smile to try and soothe Brenda. "Mom," She began, her soft voice rough and scratchy "Don't worry about it, please."

The older woman just sighed, swallowing the lump that began to form in her throat. "Okay...please just, don't try anything in Forks. Your Grammy can't handle anything of the sort."

Guinevere nodded, then gave her mother one last bone-crushing hug. "I love you."

Brenda squeezed the girl harder, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I love you too, sweetheart." They pulled apart after a minute, and they walked side by side outside to the old grey Honda.

They packed all her luggage in the car, and the older woman climbed in, while Guinevere waited for her father to emerge from their apartment. A minute later, the short stocky man came out, holding a thick blue envelop.

Her father, Hisoka, wrapped her in a tight bear hug. He slipped the envelop in her hand, before speaking. "Don't open this until you're at Tammy's."

Guinevere breathed a wispy sigh. "You know I don't like surprises Dad, but thank you." Her parents had arranged that she'd live with her grandmother, along with her aunt Tammy for the next two years of high school, hoping that a change of scenery would help with her depression.

Here in California, she went to Bridges Academy, a private school. Her parents couldn't afford to pay the horribly expensive entrance fee, so she took the entry test, and passed with flying colors. Guinevere was well on her way to Yale, or Harvard after High school,but then the bulling started.

The car ride was quiet, not to many words were exchanged; everyone lost in their own thoughts. One thing Guinevere knew was that she'd have to try and fit in with the kids at Forks High. She couldn't handle more harsh words or beatings. She'd miss baking with her mother, gardening with her father, and game night the most. It was good to spend more time with her elderly grandmother, and neurotic aunt, but she'd miss her home in California.

Guinevere sighed quietly, her short hair ruffling in the warm wind; all the windows in the old Ford station wagon were open, since the air conditioner was broken. Tugging at her baggy hoodie, she closed her eyes praying that she'd fit in somewhere. Even if it was with the 'losers', she didn't care as long as they liked to hang out with her. Guinevere was a short half Japanese girl that lived in Nagoya until she was ten.

Then they moved to Forks, and stayed there until she was in eighth grade, before moving to California. It would be hard making friends, after all, she hadn't had a friend since she left Nagoya. Long story short, her mother met her father in college at Nagoya University. A few years later they had Guinevere, then got married three years later.

The car rolled to a screeching stop, and the three of them piled out of the car. Hisoka grabbed most of her luggage, while Brenda took the rest. They walked in slience to the terminal gate, then her mother spoke quietly.

"Okay...I want you to email me as soon as you get to Tammy's place. Okay? I love you." She wrapped Guinevere in a tight hug, kissing her forehead. "Love you too, Mom."

Then her father gave her a hug, then pulled back to smile at her. "Baby Doll, I know that this will be a good change. The people will welcome you with open arms. I love you sweetheart."

Guinevere offered a tiny smile at her parents, "Love you too." she murmured back, as she collected all the bags in her arms. She walked to the terminal, then turned back to wave at her parents, sighing sadly when they waved back.

As she handed the attendant her ticket, she couldn't help but worry how the kids at the high school would react to someone worthless like her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thin**

**Chapter 2: Alice's Visions, the arrival **

Currently, Alice was curled up at Jasper's side at the beautiful home they shared with the rest of their coven, when a vision hit.

_A beautiful girl stood in front of a mirror, Alice at her side, she was scowling. "Alice, I don't see what you and Jasper do. I'm hideously disgusting." Growling, Alice pounced on her, sending the human tumbling back onto the bed. _

_"Don't you ever say that again, Guinevere." Then she leaned down and tenderly kissed her lips..._

Jaspers worried voice broke through her confusion. "What did you see?" Ignoring his question, Alice asked another. "Have you ever felt like...something was missing?"

He froze, his golden eyes wide with shock at the seemingly random question. "Well, yes. I have for a long time, why?"

A sly grin formed on her lips, as she giggled. "Nothing, dear. You'll find out soon enough!" Jasper chuckled, shaking his head fondly. Could it really be the one that had been missing for all these years? Will that lovely girl, Guinevere, fill that space?

It was strange, when Alice found Jasper in that restaurant all those years ago, it always felt like something, or someone was missing from their existence. The tiny vampire snuggled into her loves arms, she was lucky that Edward was out hunting with his newborn mate, Bella.

_It was Guinevere again, but this time she was crying, no, sobbing. She was pulling at her long black hair, glaring at her own reflection with distain. "Why can't I be pretty?" Trembling, she took the razor from the bathroom counter, then stared at it._

_Then she began to slice her wrists, watching the fountain of blood seep through the wound. Collapsing to the ground, she silently sobbed, before she got a slightly crazed look in her dim ice blue eyes._

_Under her eyes were deep bags, and she was starting to get pale from the dark red blood that still poured from her wrist. reaching for the dirty razor that Guinevere had dropped on the floor, she cut her other wrist, hissing with pain. _

_"I'm sorry Mom...I'm sorry Dad..." Her eyes closed, and she stopped moving._

Alice's eyes snapped open, worry currently occupying her mind. All of a sudden the future didn't look to bright.

* * *

Guinevere stepped out of the terminal, and into the crowded main hall inside of the Settle airport. After grabbing her luggage, she began to walk around the hall, searching for her aunt.

"Guinevere!" A shrill voice called. Said girl spun around, and smiled seeing the heavy set woman running up to her. "Oh my goodness!" Tammy cooed. "You're a young lady now! Gosh, and so beautiful!"

The older woman scooped her up in a warm hug, before pulling back, and giving her a bright grin. Me? Beautiful? What a joke. She thought sadly. "Hi Aunt Tammy, it's good to see you to."

It truly was nice to see her favorite aunt after all these years. Seeing her kind face brought back so many good memories. Tammy took one of her bags off her hands, and lead her out of the airport. In the parking lot, they walked up to a red 2004 Honda civic.

"Your car is really cute." Guinevere complemented as they packed her things into the compact car.

"Thank you." When both of them were inside the car, Tammy spoke again "We have to pick up your Grammy from my boyfriends house...is that okay? I can take you back to our-"

"It's fine Aunt Tammy. I don't mind."

Tammy smiled in relief, then started to speak again. "His name is Charlie Swan, he's the chief of police. He's a good man, I know you'll like him. I trust him." Her aunt had been alone for so many years, so she was happy that Chief Swan came into her life. Guinevere could see how happy she was with him. Tammy was infertile, and had never met anybody that didn't want children, or adopt for that matter.

So she'd never been married in her life. A quiet two hour car ride later, they arrived at the Swan household, and Tammy looked giddy. Guinevere sighed when the older woman hopped from the car, almost skipping up to the house.

A rare smile lit the seventeen year olds face, giving a quiet giggle. It felt...good to be here in Forks. Like she actually belonged,or something. Getting out of the warm car reluctantly, she hustled up to the small house, an awkward feeling spreading through her veins.

Tammy walked right in, just like any other self respecting citizen, and motioned for Guinevere to follow. "Charlie? Mom?" She called out, walking into a tiny living room. The chubby teen just followed her in, feeling a little shy.

"Hey Tam." The man, who Guinevere guesses to be Charlie, said. He kissed her lightly, then turned to Guinevere. "Hey, I'm Charlie Swan."

"Guinevere Oono, nice to meet you Chief Swan."

"Call me Charlie." He insisted, coughing into his hand. Nodding, she stuffed her hands into her baggy men's jeans. They were a pair of her fathers old work pants she took from the clean laundry a week ago.

"Why don't you go upstairs and say hey to you're Granma? She's been itching to see you, Snowflake." Guinevere smiled at the childhood pet name, then went up, leaving them to themselves. Her grandmother was very ill, due to her not eating right when she was young.

She was born with type one diabetes. She could hear the TV coming from the bedroom. Poking her head in the room, she met the vibrant emerald green eyes of Penelope Walker, her grandmother.

"Guinevere, come here!" The old woman shouted gleefully, she was basically bouncing in she spot on the bed. Said girl walked over, mumbling a short greeting, then giving a warm hug.

"How have you been, Grammy?"

"I've been doing okay. How's your mother? She okay?"

"Mom's fine." Guinevere said, sitting down beside the old woman.

"Tammy told me what you tried to do, and-" She shook she head, unable to finish.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but the bullying was...just to much. I couldn't take it."

Penelope frowned, but then a wide mischievous grin wormed it way to her red tinted lips. "Don't worry your pretty little head over that, Darling. That feeling will be gone very soon." She said with a knowing look in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thine was**

**Chapter 3: Unwanted attention**

They pulled in front of her mothers childhood home, and she gasped at the beauty of the grand home. Penelope had told her that George, her grandfather had built it himself. The house was brick, but had a lovely old look about it.

"I'm going to take Mom in; she needs her medication. Can you get all the bags yourself?" Tammy said, giving her a worried glance.

Guinevere nodded "Yeah."

The heavy set woman took a wheelchair from the backseat, opened it, then went over to the passenger side to get her sickly mother. After sitting her down, Tammy wheeled her up the ramp.

She sighed and began grabbing as many bags as possible.

* * *

At the Cullen household, Alice was pacing back and forth across the floor. She couldn't see the dark haired girls future, the one that she found herself extremely attracted to. That frightened her to no end, what if she was with one of those mutts?

"Please stop pacing." Esme cooed, "Your worrying everyone with that silly secret you're keeping."

Alice sighed, she hadn't been so worked up since everything with Nessie two months ago. "I know, but I'm just- I don't know. Remember Guinevere? The girl I told you about?"

"Yes, what about her?"

"I can't see her future anymore! It's like she dropped off the face of the earth!"

Alice thanked whoever was up there that she didn't find this out an hour ago when Jasper, and Edward were home. "That isn't good..." Esme whispered, her golden eyes wide.

* * *

The weekend went by in a blur of talking and catching up with her Aunt, and Grammy. It was now Monday morning, the first day of school, and she was nervous. Guinevere could hear Tammy rushing around down stairs, apparently late for her staff meeting.

She taught at the school down at the Indian reservation that was about ten or twenty minutes away from their house. When she finally left, Guinevere reluctantly got up from her bed, and went across the tiny hall to the micro sized bathroom.

Taking a quick shower, then blow drying her hair to try and prevent it from curling up from that moist air outside. Tammy had gotten Guinevere a car from a couple named Sam and Emily free of charge, it was an okay car. She never really cared for materialistic things anyway, like fancy cars or designer clothes. The car was was a rusty 1947 Beetle, a vintage classic.

She also learned that the woman Emily took care of her grandmother while Tammy worked, which was really nice.

Guinevere thought it was absolutely adorable, and gave her Aunt a grateful smile, and a warm thank you. She loved it. After getting dress in her usual outfit, jeans, and plain black t-shirt, she left the house. She shivered in the cold air, throwing on her navy blue jacket, then got into her car.

She sank into the worn leather seats, and breathed in the smell of gasoline and coffee. Guinevere threw her plain over the shoulder bag into the passenger seat, and started up the Beetle.

She pulled off from the curb, and took off toward the school. She started to play around with the old radio, just to check if it worked, and was surprised when it did. Guinevere turned on the heat after starting the old car.

She was pleasantly surprised to find the old thing had a full tank of free gas. The girl felt ill with the nervousness of facing her new school, being the new girl who got bullied, and pushed around.

She drove faster than normal, wanting to have a bit of time to find the front office at Forks High to get her class schedule for this year. It started to rain again, making it hard to see the road signs.

Finally she reached the school, surprising early. A small sign that was covered with thick green roots read 'office', so she decided to park there. She got out and looked around, it looked like nobody was at school yet. That was a plus, it left her some time to get herself together.

She shivered from the cold, and ran inside the warm building and out of the rain. She was met with an slightly over weight receptionist, with bright red hair. The name tag on the large desk read 'Mrs. Young '.

"Um, excuse me?" Guinevere said meekly after approaching the front desk. looked up with a warm smile, "What can I do for you dear?"

"I'm Guinevere Onoo, the new student."

"Oh! Of course! Let me get your schedule, along with a map!" She turned to her computer again, typing up something quickly. printed out everything she need for the day, including a pink paper that she needed to get sighed by all her teachers.

"Have a nice first day, dear!" She said, giving her another warm smile. Guinevere simply nodded, not bothering to force a smile, and walked out the door. She knew that somebody would say something nasty about how hideous she was, it was a simple fact. Why else would everyone at her old school be calling her that if it wasn't true?

_Ugly whore!_

_Oh my god...Danielle, look at those clothes! Where did you get those from? Goodwill?!_

_Ugh!? Why do I have to sit with the hairy Beast in french class?_

_God do you even wash your hair?! Gross!_

_Hey fat-ass you think your ugly butt has a chance with Nick. Not a chance! Hahaha!_

She shook her head, trying to get clear it. Guinevere walked down the hall with her head down, not making eye contact with anybody. "Hey! Your the new girl?"

She turned, and nodded at the tall friendly looking blonde girl. "I'm Ashley Newton, you've got to be Guinevere, right?"

"Yeah, that's me." She stated, blushing. They knew her name already? Guinevere found that really creepy, but she was relieved that Ashley came over and talked to her. It was really nice of her.

"What class do you have next?"

"Um." She looked at the schedule in her hands. "French, in building seven." Ashley beamed, "Oh, I have that too, I'll walk with you."

"Okay, thanks." As they walked, the blonde teen talked about the schools cheer squad, and their french teacher, Ms. Agen. According to Ashley, she sounded strict, but over all on okay person.

Guinevere knew the basics of french, just enough for a quick conversation, her mother had forced her to learn her fathers native tongue, along with Spanish as a young child.

Her father was really strict when it came to her schooling, he didn't settle for anything less than a B, which was fine with Guinevere because it pushed her to be a better student. Back home, she made straight A's, and did after school tutoring with a shy little freshman girl named Katie.

Guinevere was to deep in her thoughts to notice that her new friend was staring at her ample chest through the thin material of her T shirt, a blush on her cheeks. Ashley's eyes wandered back up to the shorter girls face, and she smiled at her far away look.

Little did Guinevere know, Ashley was making a plan for the innocent new student to be her little bedroom toy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thin**

**Chapter 4: Lunch n' Crush**

Guinevere, along William Frank, a boy she met in her advanced Trigonometry class on their way to lunch. She was shocked to learn that William was Ashley's half brother, they looked nothing alike!

"You sitting with us for lunch?" He asked, twirling a basketball in his hands.

Guinevere nodded shyly, looking away, her cheeks cherry red. William was a handsome guy, but he was in a happy relationship with his girlfriend. She adjusted her shoulder bag strap, looking down at her sneaker clad feet. The poor girl didn't know how to deal with crushes, and the fact that she never got the chance to communicate with others her age didn't help.

"So...you like sports?" William asked, trying to start a conversation with the awkward girl. "Not really, no. I know that you do, though...what kind of sports do you play?"

He gave her a weird look, "Um. Basketball."

"Oh." Guinevere blushed a tomato red. Great now he thinks you're stupid. They walked into the lunch room, and William immediately went and sat next his girlfriend Julia, giving her a swift peck.

"Guinevere, you can sit next to me!" Ashley called, waving her over. She nodded, and scurried over to sit down. Guinevere struggled to ignore the stares of most of the lunch room, along with her new tabled mates.

"Okay guys!" Ashley began, "That's Max," She pointed to a boy with spiky blue hair. "Conner" Another boy with red hair, and bad acne waved. "Rebecca" A cute girl with thick glasses smiled in greeting.

Ashley began chatting with Rebecca about Biology homework.

"My brother Will, and his girl Julia. If you didn't know that already."

"Hi." She mumbled, felling uncomfortable with their expecting stares. She was thankful that William and his girlfriend were to 'in love' to stop and gawk at the her too. This place was like a different world, but she was happy that everything was going smoothly. She'd even found a group to hang out with! For once, she actually felt joyful.

"So." Conner started, wrapping his arm around Max's shoulders, "Where you from?"

"California."

"Wow what's that like?" Max said.

"Crowded and sunny." Guinevere said dryly, munching on her carrots. She froze when she replayed her curt answer, and blushed in embarrassment. "I didn't mean to say it that way. Sorry Max."

To her surprise, he started laughing. "It's cool chika."

Conner rolled his eyes, "So you're flirting with girls now too? You dirty dog." He said jokingly. Max snorted, "Duh, you know I'm cheating with cutie here." (**Yes Max and Conner are dating!)**

She blushed at the complement, giving them a small smile. The couple playful argued back and forth, while Guinevere scanned the cafeteria, noting that everybody stopped gawking. Which was a major relief.

She snuck a glance at William, only to fund him cooing, and kissing Julia. An unknown feeling wormed it's way into her heart, as she gulped down her grape soda. Guinevere sighed, tearing her eyes away to finish her lunch.

After finishing, she reached in her jeans pocket for her class schedule. It said she had 3D design next. It was like art, but there you made 3D sculptures, and projects.

"Hey, Guinevere?" Rebecca asked.

Said girl looked up with an expectant stare, a comforting smile on her lips. "What class do you have next?"

"Oh, uhh, 3D design." Answered Guinevere after glancing at her schedule. "I have that too, do you want to walk together?"

She smiled and nodded, about to speak when Ashley interrupted. "Oh you guys have the same class? Great. I'll come with you guys!" She said, her voice light, but her eyes hard as she stared Rebecca down with a warning look.

The poor girl blushed, a frighted look in her eyes, and quickly looked down at her half full trey.

Guinevere gave both girls strange looks, not understanding Ashley's look of warning. She didn't know that the blonde girl was jealous. The bell rang and everybody sprung up, starting to pile out into the hallway.

The walk to the art building was awkward for Guinevere, she felt like Ashley was trying to hard to become friends, and she just felt like she couldn't trust the girl for some reason.

Why, she didn't know, but she knew from now on, she'd be careful around Ashley.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thin**

**Chapter 5: First Meeting**

**Authors note: FYI in my mind, vampires are very sexual creatures, and will be written as such in my story! When they meet their mate/soul mate for the first time, they constantly have sex, until they mellow out after about twelve centuries .**

It was the end of the school day, and Guinevere was tired. She wanted to go straight home and take a long nap, but Tammy had called ; asking her if she'd head over to Thriftway for groceries after she had gotten the money from the house. Tammy said she would be late, something about after school detention. She wanted her to pick up Grammy too.

It was alot going back and forth, but she felt like she owed Tammy for everything she'd done for her and her struggling parents. The blonde woman may have been childish, but she had a caring heart, and had helped her parents get her to a better life. Guinevere ran through the pouring rain to her old car. Getting in, she started it up, flushing at the loud squeak that caused the whole lot to turn their heads.

Note to self, wait until everyone leaves the lot, them start the car! Guinevere thought glumly as she left the micro sized high school student parking lot, turning on to the main road. She drove slowly, squinting through the heavy rain pounding on the dirty windshield. A few minutes later, she was back at the house. Cutting the engine, Guinevere sat there for a second, listening to the calming sounds for rain and wind.

Grabbing her book-bag, she got out and rain under the shelter of the porch. Unlocking the wooden door, the girl stepping in and slammed it behind her, being sure to lock it.

Going into the country style kitchen, she picked up the money that Tammy had left there for the groceries. First, she'd head to The Uley's to pick Grammy up, then Thriftway. Tammy had left directions to their home in the reservation along with the money. From what Guinevere could tell from the directions, it really wasn't that far away, so that was good. Grabbing the poka dot umbrella from the floor, the dark haired girl left the house once more after pulling on her brand new rain boots that her parents had brought her before she left home.

Getting back into the warm car, the engine started with it's usual squeal of protest, and she pulled off of the curb. Driving down the tiny flooded roads were nerve racking for Guinevere, especially since the rain was so heavy she couldn't see very well. She pulled up in front of a small red brick home with beautiful yellow flowers lining the walk way ; the flowers brightly contrasted against the bleak grey skies.

Cutting the car off, she opened the umbrella and stepped out. As she approached the old wooden door, she heard the sounds of multiple children yelling, and running around. The timid girl knocked quickly, scuffing her boots around awkwardly. A moment later a older man opened the door and smiled a warm welcoming smile.

"You must be Penelope's granddaughter. Come in." Guinevere nodded, blushing a rose red as she stepped inside the warm living area. There were four small toddlers staring at her with innocent smiles, two older kids that looked around twelve or thirteen.

"I'm Sam," The man held out his hand, and Guinevere took it, instantly noticing the abnormal temperature. She didn't say a word about it though,but she gave a forced smile in return.

"Guinevere. Where's Grammy?" Guinevere felt oddly uncomfortable here, despite their friendliness. She really didn't know why they bothered her so much! She gave an awkward wave at the children, then turned back to Sam. "Upstairs with my wife. I'll take you."

"Thanks." Guinevere nodded then she followed him up a small flight of stairs, then down a short hall to a small bedroom where the two women sat discussing something. Her grandmother turned to face her with a wide smile.

"Sweetie pie! Tammy sent you to pick me up, huh?" She shook her head. "Always the lazy one!" The pregnant Indian woman stood carefully, then smiled at Guinevere. Her eyes widened a bit at the sight of the ugly scars that marred her otherwise perfect face, but then she caught herself a glued on a fake wobbly smile. Who had done that to her? And why?

"I'm Emily! You've got to be the infamous Guinevere, right?"

"Uh, yeah. That's me. Are you ready to go, Grammy?" She tried to shake that uneasy feeling from the pit of her stomach, but that just made her even more paranoid. Clenching her fists tightly, Guinevere shoved them into her jeans pockets, shifting from foot to foot. The sickly woman nodded, and smiled reassuringly. "Yes dear. Get me my coat and wheelchair for me."

Nodding, she swiftly picked up her raincoat, while Emily went to get her chair from the corner. Helping her sit up, Guinevere slid the coat on, then gently laid her back down. Emily called Sam into the room so he could place her in her chair that was down the stairs.

After doing that they left after saying goodbye. The ride over to the grocery store in Forks was filled with mindless chatter, and giggles. Her Grammy was the best. When Guinevere pulled into the small parking lot, Penelope grinned, a knowing look shinning in her deep emerald eyes.

The young teen gave the elderly woman a weary look. Whenever she got that look in her eye, something big was going to happen. "What now Gram?" She said, after a minute or two. "Oh nothing!" Penelope said with a joyful raspy laugh. "This is just perfect! I've been waiting for this!"

"For what?" Guinevere said, then gasped when her Grandmother shoved her out of the car. "Go! Go! Don't forget the list!" She handed her the shopping list with a smug smirk.

"Ugh! Grammy, tell me what you know."

"Nope!" She giggled like a school girl. "Now go!"

The younger female sighed, and trudged into the cold supermarket with a adorable pout on her lips. Why did her grandmother push her from the car like that? After getting a shopping cart from the rack, she glanced at the list.

1. Milk

Okay, now what isle is milk in?

* * *

**Warning sexy **

Alice Cullen grinned up at the smirking Jasper as they stared at the Guinevere plump bottom ash her bent down slightly to get the milk. Alice licked her lips when her nipples hardened from the chill of the air, as the human girl placed the jug into her basket.

They silently walked towards her and tapped her shoulder. She turned, her hair wafting the smell of her sweet blood to their noses.

"I believed you dropped this, Ma'am." Jasper said in his deep, husky accented voice. Guinevere shivered, and he grinned when he smelt her arousal. Alice giggled in her bell like voice and said, "You need to be more careful..." She whispered seductively.

Her chubby cheeks flushed a light pink as her knees buckled. Who were these angels?

"I'm Alice." She went on, "and this is Jasper." The blond man grinned, picking up her hand and kissing it softly, "A pleasure, Miss." Gwasuinevere bit her lip as her clitoral throbbed at the very sound of their smooth voices. "G-Guinevere."

The small fairy like girl's cool breath washed over her hardened nipples, and a soft moan clawed it's way out of the parted lips. "Here." The man, Jasper lightly pushed something in her hand, closing her fingers around it.

Jasper kissed and licked at her slim neck, rubbing something harder than rock against her hip. All while cute little Alice fondled her breast. Guinevere's began to moan softly, until she realized this was wrong. They were in the middle of a store for gods sake! "a-ah Nooo..."

She whispered, weakly pushing the horny vampires away. Two pairs of coal black eyes stared at her, before Alice smirked. "Call us, Guinevere." Jasper ran a ice cold hand down her arm, placing one last kiss on her neck. The two strange people walked away swiftly, leaving poor Guinevere shocked.

What on Earth was all that?!


End file.
